naruto chat room what up!
by unperfect love
Summary: ok it not a chat room but it fun...ok um naruto is going to find out that sasuke like him well just read it fun dont own naurto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ''chat room'' part 1

What up?

ino: hi what up

everyone: nothing much

naruto: hi sakura do you want to... umm-

sakura: hi sasuke do you want to go out?

sasuke: no! i have someone that i like.

temari: we all know who is that

sasuke: what was that?

rock lee: she said...-

sasuke: i know what she said.

rock lee: the why-

sasuke: plz dont hurt yourself lee...

rock lee: ...

naruto: ya i want to know who you like too...!

sakura: yo i want to know too (i going to kick her ass if she want sasuke and take him away from-)

neji: oh god how long are you going take sasuke just tell them that like...-

sasuke: OMG shut up!

sakura: you know who sasuke like? i did not know you guys was close?

neji: we are not... plz dont say that... I HATE HIM! i just know that he LOVE naruto...

everyone: ...

sakura: ( i like where this is going... wait act the part..) what sasuke is not gay over naruto! naruto is not sasuke type, i mean he does... look... at... him... OMG he like NARUTO!

naruto:... so that why i get the feeling someone watching me... OMG he like me! shit i did not know he swing that why...

sakura and tenten: yes! i knew it he gay but what about naruto...

naruto: i... i...LOVE SASUKE!

sakura and tenten: oh ya i kne it hehehe you know what this mean... YAIO HEHEHE

naruto: you want to go out with me sasuke?

sasuke: hell ya... i mean yea i like that.


	2. At school, and big brother!

Naruto ''Chat Room'' Part 2

At Shcool! Big Brother?

A/N: Right now if I spell something wrong can you plz tell me...and I will work on that. Thx for the the first reviews.

Gaara: we need to be our way to school! let go!

Temari: I am going! I just need to get ready!

Gaara: Come on I want to see naruto, he going to be happy when he know that we are brothers!

Temari: brother complex...

Gaara: What?

Temari: Nothing my brother...(Damn kid)

AT SCHOOOL

Naruto: Hi Sasuke! What up?

Sasuke: Hi Naruto! Nothing and you?

Naruto: Nothing much,But I have a feeling that something going to happen.

Sasuke: Good or bad feeling.

Naruto: Dont know...

Sakura and tenten: Hi guys! Are you going to... you know... ummm... KISS..?

Naruto: No...why?

Sakura: We need pics of you two...

_Naruto and Sasuke walk away from the girls..._

Sasuke: That was... messed up!

Naruto: Yea i know-

Gaara: NARUTO! :)

Naruto: GAARA! What up? :p

Gaara: Nothing just came here to tell you something...

_Sasuke walk to Naruto and hugged Naruto then look at Gaara. {evil eye.!}_

Gaara: Oh so you guys are together now? (NOT FOR LONG?)

Sasuke: Yea we are and we LOVE EACH OTHER...

Gaara: Oh well i just here to tell Naruto that we going to take him home with me.

Naruto: Why?

Gaara: You are our brother and we need you at home and don't worry you can come back to visit.

_Sasuke pull Naruto back and said..._

Sasuke: HE GOING TO STAY HERE WITH ME! He is not going anywhere with you.

Gaara: (Going to play hard Sasuke ok then!) I will win...

Shit well that is ''Naruto chat'' room 2

Go on to the next one if I have it up, so ya ok then...


	3. The Bath! The love

Naruto ''Chat Room'' Part 3

The Bath? The yaio...

Gaara: Come on Naruto let go!

Naruto: But-

Sasuke: I said he not going with you!

Gaara: Naruto is going with me and that it!

Naruto: Wait first, clam down sasuke and second I am your brother?

Gaara: Big brother and we need you in the sand village something happen and you are the only one can stop it.

Naruto: If it is for work...I guess

Sasuke: Then I am going too!

Gaara: I don't think th-

Naruto: That a great idea!

Gaara: Find then, we leave at 3:00p.m.

_Ok by now Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara are walking to the sand village._

Gaara: Naruto let go take a bath!

Sasuke: WHAT!

Gaara: Yea! You need to stay here and call us if someone comes.

Naruto: Ya Sasuke don't worry I be ok...

Gaara: Let~go~Naruto 3

Naruto: Ya ok.

Sasuke: (shit!) Naruto! Wait I...I...Love You Naruto!

_Naruto walk to sasuke and hugged sasuke then kiss him on the lips._

Naruto: It ok sasuke I love You too, and later when Gaara is asleep we go take a bath together ;)

Sasuke: Ok...

Gaara: Let go Naruto!

Naruto: Ya I am coming!

_Sasuke watch as naruto left with gaara to take a ''bath''_

Sasuke: WOW Naruto is very HOT and MANLY!


End file.
